nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
An Unexpected Visitor Part I - The first meeting between Yahiko and Kishi
An Unexpected Visitor Part I - 4/24/15 Kurochi: -The evening was set, a warm sun lowering beneath the horizon of woodlands, shadows cast as a chill crept into the air. Kishi, a man in simple black clothing and long onyx hair casually paced down the dusty road, dim lanterns glowing softly in the distance to mark a rest stop along the way. He had no need to rest like normal beings, the glazed look in his eye an indication that he was within a personal slumber known only to his kind. Still, the world was his as he saw and had no issues with stepping through the low doorframe, due to his reaching a height of 7'0" and entered the quiet and rather uniquely decorated housing unit. Perhaps this wasn't a random stop on the side of the road? He hadn't paid too much attention to it really, he went where he wanted, when he wanted and for now, his stamina needs regenerating, having walked for a week and a half straight without it. The place was quiet, seemingly empty aside from the faint heartbeat of a single individual he could sense in the back of the home. He moved into first room, letting the paper door slide behind him and remained silent- lYahikol: ~Yahiko was in the middle of placing her 'sleeping' cloths on, which was rather fucking sexy to be honest, and she was the only one here so of course lazing around in practically nothing quite literally after stepping out from a hot bath was nothing, with her long jet black hair as night, wet from the wattle and her pale skin glowing from the small water droplets left upon her skin, she didn't bother to dry off at all either, go figure. This woman had no cared at all.. However as she stepped into the main room she would turn herself around, lift her arms up above her head and shift her hip to the side, oh, but what was that, that could be seen through her see through clothing?... Yup, that nice shaped bubble butt. Still she would admire her own poster a painting rather of herself as she posed for it, lord it took hours but it was done and she had it finished about an hour or two ago, in fact anyone that was here to help her undress and take that oh, so sexy picture had already packed up and left, so now it was just her on her own again like always alone, still her back would be turned to this man with no idea what so ever that he was even there."....Nnnh-aahh... Now that's what I'm talking about... My muscles were killing me standing that long; it's amazing what a hot relaxing herbal bath can do for you..." She spoke to herself, which became rather common... Y'know sense she was living on her own and stuff. But she was a fighter, and she was deadly despite her appearance and there was something dark about her just it would be hard to pin-point it~ Kurochi: -Kishi' movements were unnoticeable. He was the predator of man, a weapon forged by the corruption of the mortal soul and harnessed for war and carnage. A voice rose from the other end and verified its sex, female. As she admired herself vainly before a painting he could tell was fresh, his senses higher than that of a mortal, he came to a halt and observed her from behind. She was shapely, her hourglass figure a desired feature among their species and not completely oblivious to him either. Her long hair swayed back and forth with her short but strong movements, through his eyes he could see every muscle in her body shifting, every vein that pulsed through her flesh. His eyes rose, the voids casted upon the painting she ogled. So that was the face of the creature before him, hm? He did not let any physical representation of his next thoughts show. He was still in a daze, the world a glossy blur around the edges of his eyes. He remained quiet, not yet ready to release from his restoration process- lYahikollYahikol : ~ Yahiko, was her name. She just admired that painting it couldn't have been more spot on, or in fact as close as to her real beauty, well either way the truth of the matter was she actually looked better than the painting, yup, she was just that hawt! No lie. After a while she would step back from painting and oh, lord she just had to pull a clumsy act, she tripped over the small cushion behind her, her eyes would widen as she toppled backwards and over the table, her position was anything less from normal, her legs were spread wide open and head leaning back against the desk a line of blood trickled down her forehead before she would groan out and stand herself up, dazed and a bit wobbly."...O-Ouch... Son of a bitch bleeding..." She grunted and wiped her forehead before she froze in her spot.... A tall man standing in front of her had caught her attention as her brows would quickly pinch forward, she was what you would say a quick one to react and take in a situation that could be dangerous within a matter of seconds."...Oi.... Who the fuck are you?" Kurochi: -He just stared at her. Aware of her noticing him, this did not bother him. For a brief moment he thought that the picture behind her did her no justice. She was far more beautiful than the hands of her kind could portray and as his black gaze followed her movements, rising from her fumble and addressing him in a rather prudish manner, he took a step forwards, his muscles flexing as his back straightened. He was tall, thankfully, these ceilings were high. There was no reaction from him afterwards though, only a deep, smooth voice flowing from his lips to respond, "A..B.." two letters he spoke, those being her blood type. He could instantly distinguish it, it's taste, it's unique pigment. All blood types had an attribute to him that divided them amongst each other and he was a master of deciphering those details. Blood was his trade. He went silent again, perhaps his words confusing to her- lYahikol: ~ She canted her head to the left with a blink, her lips wound purse into a flat line as she tried to process what he meant by AB... Clearly she didn't understand but as he even approached she would oh, so daringly step forward and attempt to press a gentle flat palm against his chest while glaring up, brows furrowed and an unpleased expression given."...Do not move. I asked you a question, Answer it...." She'd hiss in tone, her attitude become less prudish and more hostile."....What is wrong with you, can you not understand? You're looking at me like some sort of puppet?"....She snapped a little only to take a quick moment to stop and think, wait maybe he's sick... That could be it and so if allowed she would attempt to lean up and press a gentle hand to the center of his forehead to feel his temp'. That's... IF he didn’t break her arm off.~ Kurochi: -She listened to her as she spoke. Somewhat ignoring her movements as she pressed her hand to stop him from coming any closer. It was not that he couldn't respond, it was just that his rest took preference over this woman and he'd rather finish it than acknowledge her just yet. In his mind, she was a lesser being and could wait, whether she realized any of this or not. It was when she leant forwards, sensing a heat from her only he could feel, that he looked down at her. In his black eyes it was hard to catch the shifting of light in his glossy eyes as they changed their direction but at her range, this close to him, she'd probably notice it. Her hand came to touch the top of his hand; his hair was soft and fell over the back of her palms. His movements were swift, a strong grip snapping shut around the slender wrists of the woman. His body stepped into hers as he pulled her arm up and away from his forehead, his entire body seeming to lean into her, towering over her like a beast. His breath was hot against her cheeks, his face as close as it could get without touching hers. It was amusing, being this close to a female; it was a new experience for him. He had never let one live long enough to test himself. Thought his hold on her was practically unbreakable, he wasn't applying enough pressure to hurt her, only contain her in one spot. He would have her lifted though to a point that she was relying on his strength not to fall back onto her ass against the table she had just tripped over, his lips parted once again, the daze that was upon him fading as he let his awareness return. He was done resting, "Your blood... Is AB." This was a random fact and now that he was fully awake he decided he'd grace the female with a response. "I am no one and require nothing, merely here." Something about him reeked of danger, as though a switch had been flipped. His other arm having wrapped around her thigh in order to keep her balanced beneath him.- lYahikol: ~ She would frown slightly as she continued to press and slightly slide her palm to one side of his head to the other, his hair was as soft as silk which she would quickly grow to admire, not many men would walk in her sight with decent looking hair let alone despite his tall stature, he had a rather well build frame to himself. However as soon as she felt her wrist snapped and grabbled causing her to be pulled away she would winced, she was startled and even more so growing nervous with this dangerous feeling he was sending to her 'ohnowatchoutyoutinstinctsistellingyoutorun' however even with that she felt calm , if he paid any attention close to her there was something highly different about her, there was something dark and sinister within her that even ran through her veins a little, but even still she could be fragile and at the same time the devil's daughter. As she was lifted she would grunt and dangle in his grasp until she felt a strong arm wrap around her sides as he glared down at her, her hellish, red crimson orbs would stare right into his own with a calm expression while listening to his spoken words.... Now she understood."...How did you know that?..." She would cant her head slightly before speaking again."....You can't stay here, I live here alone and I'd rather keep it that way. ...Be gone and let me go. " Kurochi: -He refused to release her. He did however, lean back and allow her to regain her own form of balance in a way. He still had a hold on her wrist and a palm on her bare hip, but her body was no longer hanging beneath him but being pushed up against him. She seemed to catch what he meant. This made him smirk, his white teeth bearing through those soft lips, small fangs showing as his lip crooked in a twisted manner. He replied, "There's something different about you.." He had noticed it, having analyzed her body twice over, finally he caught it. A strand of genetics within her blood… Something their kind would claim to be the 'X' strand. It was dark, something he had witnessed in many crooks and murderers, yet this woman held the very code that was found in people meant to be killers by birth. This intrigued him. His tone was daring, alluring and overwhelming. If there was one thing about him she could notice it was the heat coming from his body, it wasn't uncomfortable, but it was unnatural. "Tell me… why is a woman like you living in these woods alone?" It was a question both sincere and rhetorical. He didn't care for an answer, but knew that mortals would respond. There was just something about him that made one acknowledge his presence and address him as he saw fit, a dark prince… a demon- lYahikol: ~ She would let out a soft breath of air as she fixated her pupils in which had dilated in the process of staring into this man’s eyes, oh, she felt the heat coming from him, it was a heat that would send chills up her spine, but in a sick twisted sense she found little comfort in it, in a way she started to become numb, as her body was held against this man. ...She was out here for her own reason and she would not tell him, period, unless she had gotten to know him, but even then she never gotten to know anyone.... Not after a hard child hood, beaten and raped by her own father, her mother forcing her to work on the corners of little inns to earn coin, she was tortured and grew numb with hate and rage, but she was still gentle in a way and was capable of kindness, only on her terms."...I live here on my own. This is my home... This is where I've always lived. You will not get anything more."....What was this? Defiance? Perhaps there is one person who would not respond to his every whim but would respond on her own whim."...Leave." She hissed a little with her brows pinched forward towards this man her eyes still fixated as she glared into his own. ".....now." She whispered her last words. Kurochi: -His muscles relaxed, palms opening just enough to let her hand slide from them and let her thigh also fall from his grasp. This woman with the X chromosome… she would be useful, despite that haughty tongue she possessed. He knew this was just the personality if one who retained such a thing, "As you wish" he said, his mile fading slightly as he took a silent step back from her. He didn't leave immediately however, he knew he had piqued her interest. Would she insist on his dismissal? Or would her curiosity give him another opportunity to study her...- lYahikol: ~ She would gently slip out of his grasp like butter through a knife, her eyelids would lower half shut as she would watch him take a step back... Indeed, she would be useful, but far more advanced in useful then he could give her credit for if he could inspire her to be at his side, or would she do that on her own. She would then avert her eyes to the blood stain on the carpet; in fact it was a large one, far too much for one body but-... two? Perhaps, somewhere, tucked behind a wall would be two skeletons.... But where they? Silly upon staring down at the old stain she would bathe in her memories, finally having enough, she murdered her parents at the age of 17, brutally slit there through and cut out their heart before their eyes, in and squeezed it in her desperate attempt to make them feel the heartache they placed upon her, it was then she had changed. However she would snap back into reality it was now, not then and as he stepped back she would call out to him." Hold it... What's your name?" Kurochi: -He was half way in a turn to leave as the female spoke up. He froze, his solid black gaze shifting once more to meet hers. His name… a lost remnant of man’s corruption, an abomination without a soul... his name held these things that made him what he was. "Kishi......" The word Knight, a servant to the greed of man, a weapon for the cause of others. "Kurochi..." The word Black Blood.. this would only make sense to her if he showed her what he was, what disturbing abilities he possessed. His name rolled off his tongue and ended in a smile. He had gifted her with something no living man had received in this era. His full name. He turned to face her once more, just a few feet away but addressing her now as though she held some importance to him. He continued, "I know what lingers inside of you woman.... you carry a darkness among mortals that separates you from the others." He paused, his gaze moving down her body once again, taking it in visually before continuing, "A curse given to you by birth, a thread of your fate that links you to a torment similar to my own." Whether he made sense to her or not didn't matter. His strength was apparent, broad shoulders, toned body, chiseled features. He was a man that had a beauty of his own, one worthy of her admiration as he had begun to admire hers. "Why live in seclusion… when you could show fate its injustice by punishing those who gain a more favorable destiny?" He knew that there was a secret she withheld and made no attempt to pry at it. His world would hit somewhere there, all the feelings of pain, sorrow, fear and all loss of hope and love of her life would be brought up for her to ponder. His fate was far worse than she could possibly experience, but she was as close as it came to being like him in a world like this. It was also an invitation in a way, to join his cause in doing such. He wished to punish the world for its cruel humor in favoring some, for him; all will meet the same fate in the end- lYahikol: ~ Yahiko would turn to face him as she glared, her head canting to the side while she sorta hissed in anger by his words, big deal he may know what is within her but he will NEVER know who she was."....Tch. I live in seclusion for my own good, these hands have stained more than enough blood from my hate and anger, and you however have no idea what it is like. Someone such as yourself who can just walk right in a fucking home where you don't belong and act as if... as if you know everything and you're superior! It's bad enough you would touch me in a way that I-... have longed for in a man, but never from the likes of you." She replied hissing again before approaching, to attempt to slap at him."...You will have to convince me to join up with you... I need more than just revenge... " -Her response tickled at him, like a challenge. His smirk stretched so far up his cheek it almost curled unnaturally. She was nowhere near his level in experience with the horrors of man kind’s evil, nearly a century of experimentations, torture, his body polluted with drugs and enhancements to make him the perfect weapon, forced into inhumane conditions and kept under check, only released into the world when there was blood to be spilled. Her words held no meaning for him, for after he had received his vengeance on those who created him, he cast aside any emotion that would hinder him from doing the same to the rest of this petty world and remained silent as she continued to demand him convince her. For Kishi this was another thing about humans he couldn’t fully comprehend. Their drive, their ambitions hindered as though they needed something to push them to carry out a deed their very lives deemed necessary. She would join him eventually, if not, she’d die. It was as simple as that. “You have seven days” He stated in a matter of fact tone. He would eventually destroy all of mankind and if she wanted him to cater to her weakness and attempt to convert her into his services she would be sorely mistaken. There were others with the killing intent of those who carried the X-gene and he already knew where quite a few of them were. He took a step closer, a shadow seeming to resonate from his body, a black chakra licking off his form like miasma. There was a swishing sound, like water flowing and sloshing. Ten distinguishable metallic tendrils rising around his silhouette and twisted in the air like snakes, having an iron scent to them. They quickly expanded nearly 11 feet from his body and into the air, hooking around as he closed the distance between them, a dark tension growing as he released negative vibes that would make any child fear their lives as they lay in bed at night. These black extensions hovered around her, a few feet from her person and lingered, coming to a stop before her and leaning over until his face was close to hers once more. He had slipped his hands up and onto his short pockets, his soft hair falling over his shoulders in a delicate manner. He was intimidating and it wasn’t hard to tell that he smelt of death now that he had lifted the cloak of his nature. She stated he’d never understand what it was like to be her, to have blood on his hands… He was blood. A blood so fierce it could drown a nation, poison a world. He was death and would not hesitate to end her now; however, he could be reasonable. “I am offering you the key to your cage… It’s your decision whether you choose to use it or not” His lips were hot against her ear and his scent, his aura, overwhelming. He’d give her time to think about it. She was only doing herself a disservice in this short life she had by wasting away in a building alone. He pulled back, his deep expressionless gaze hitting her like a wall. He wasn’t to be bargained with. With that though, he’d turn, the sliding tendrils of black blood sucking back into his body, six slipping into each armband, the other four vanishing back into his shoulder blades. If she chose to rot in her pit, he’d truly grace her with rot and end her life next he came for her.-